Dance With Me
by Sky-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Starts at the end of sixth year. During her last summer something horrible happens to Lily and she is sent tolive with another wizerding family...that family belonging to none other than James Potter. FIRST CHAPTERS REVISED GO TAKE A LOOK Reviews loved
1. Dance With Me

REVISED!!

I have just finished revising this chapter and I plan on working to fix chapter two next. For those of you who prefer to read with out months in-between chapters, I am just like you. I plan on updated a chapter or more a week.

Disclaimer...

I own nothing... I'm pretty sure I'm far from worthy... Anyways... I am going to beg forgiveness in advance. First of all grammar and I despise each other. I mean like clawing out of the eyes, as well as the fact that I type the chapters on my sidekick so I'm fairly certain that I have many grammar mistakes. Please forgive me.

Lily Evans walked into her dorm, she was exhausted from the days activities. It was the final day of her sixth year, the train would come tomorrow to take them home. Lily didn't know whether to be happy or depressed... She was a beautiful girl ...much to her surprise. She didn't see it but then again she didn't have much encouragement after her forth year when her parents died she was sent to live with her sister and her pig of a boyfriend. Needless to say things never faired well. She was forever ignored and put down... her self confidence was zero. It was for this reason that she couldn't understand why so many guys seemed to find it funny to ask her out and fallow her around constantly...and why would they do it for so long? It had been going on since the summer before 5th year, the same year her parents had died. However none of these guys were really all that consistent...except for one. James Potter was seen as a type of god... he was incredibly well built. His sky blue eyes and heart breaking smile could make any girl swoon. He had played seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team since his second year. He was by far the best and he knew it. It was no secret that he would get captain next year. His best mates Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were always around...well that is when Black wasn't off shagging half the population of Hogwarts...female that is...it was still debated what he would do when he had run out of girls...but that was another matter. Sirius Black was a complete player and womanizer. His long black hair hung in a way that drove women crazy. His stance was so laid back that he could make you feel so out of place...that is unless he was busy snogging the many girls that frequented his lap. Remus Lupin was completely unlike his friends, he was incredibly sweet and a prefect. He did not seem to have much regard for the rules or enforcing his friends to do so but he did have morals, and compared to his friends, it made him a saint. He had soft brown hair and light grey eyes. He was shy and quiet ...a mystery of sorts. These three along with the complete odd ball Peter Pettigrew (who was small and frumpy with little watery eyes and rat like presences...no one could figure out why he hung around the others) were known by all as the Marauders. They played prank after prank and walked about like general bad asses that ruled the school. Lily despised them. James had been chasing her around since first year. It wasn't until third year however that he started asking her out...non-stop. Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm that she shared with two other girls in her year. In the months before there had been more girls but after all the attacks parents had started pulling kids out of school. A group known as the death-eaters had been terrorizing the Wizarding world for many months now, in the name of some Lord Voldemort. She laid out on her bed looking around at the empty room. All of her stuff was long since packed and the two girls were most likely at the party that was going on currently in the Common room. Parties weren't Lily's thing. Drinking, dancing and sex that's all they brought. Airia and Tracy were so close to Lily since they had shared a room together for six years. Airia was beautiful and full of fun. She was always ready to party and it was a known fact that she was one of the few girls Sirius Black had yet to mark, Lily being another of course. She had long dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. She looked like she was part gypsy ad judging by her free spirit she just might be. She was a dancer at heart... one look and she had boys lusting after her. It wasn't that she was easy just very...loose? Either way she had spent a great deal of time teaching Lily how to dance back in fourth year. And though Lily rarely used it she insisted that it was necessary that Lily knew how to dance. Tracy was fair. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes, like milk chocolate. She  
was petite and slim. Everyone knew she fancied Remus even if she herself refused to admit it. Even though she was shy Lily knew that as long as Remus was at the party then Tracy would be to. Prude ... that's what they called her... tight ass Evans. She didn't care she guessed. Every time Lily thought she might like a guy within a day of James finding out the guys usually would never speak to her again. She didn't know how they found out but he always did. Lily shot up when she heard a knock at the door. Airia walked in positively glowing, Lily could smell the fire whisky on her breath from feet away.

"Oh.. There you are Lily. Potter is looking for you... Hey you know what  
would be fun!!"

"Hmm" Lily asked laying back down after changing into a tank top and  
night shorts

"You should come hang out with us..com'mon Lily it would be a blast.  
Please?" Airia begged

"No" Lily said shortly looking at her book

"Why not?" Airia shot back "too afraid you'll snog Potter senseless?"  
she teased. She could tell that through all of Lily's insistent turn downs...that deep...deep ...deep down, Lily had a thing for James

Lily turned red "I would never go anywhere near Potter, let alone kiss  
him."

"Well the color of your face says different now come...either that or I  
can send Potter your regards and kisses..."

"You wouldn't!!" Lily gasp...

"No?" Airia teased "guess we'll have to see about that then won't we .."

Airia turned to leave

"Wait! ...I umm... I guess I'll come..." Lily mumbled and got up out of  
bed

"Aww but I had it all planed... James dear. lily is truly sorry that she  
could not be here tonight but she sends kisses and promises of later  
ravishing so I hope you won't be too dis ahhh... " Airia cut off as  
Lily hit her with the pillow...

"I said I was coming...but I'm not drinking" lily stated matter o'  
factly...

"On one condition..."

"Hmm "

"Dance..." Airia said in a sly voice.

"What! " lily asked in shock

"Dance with me... or Potter gets your love..."

"Never.."

"Dancing it is. Com'mon Lily come live little"

Lily followed Airia down the stairs into the crowded common room. Music  
blaring body's pulsing and teens drinking.

James looked up to see Airia walking down the staircase followed closely by none other than the girl he was just thinking about... he couldn't figure out what Lily was doing down here ...she never came to parties. She looked amazing.. Her long red hair pulled up into a sloppy pony  
tail pieces falling around her slim face. Her dark emerald eyes where like pools of green jewels. Any man could get lost in them. His eyes traveled down her body he had never seen her out of robes and the things her body did to him were causing his body heat to rise. Hey breast weren't overly large but they were lush and full. Her stomach flat and her hips wide and in general the perfect curves. She wasn't just out of robes but she was wearing tight black shorts. But not just any shorts these had to be at least the shortest shorts wearable by any girl. Her legs were long and entrancing as she turned he saw her ass. It was perfectly round. Not big but still there. He thought she had the perfect body.

A fast song came blaring on and Lily turned to Airia and began dancing with her. She swayed her hips the two girls grating together. Lily was entrancing him. Her long arms in the air, her eyes unfocused, her lips parted breathing hard. Her hips tangled with Airia's . Airia brought her arms to Lily's waist and pulled her closer. All eyes were on the girls now. James could no longer stand it he grabbed Sirius and placed himself behind Lily's form sandwiching the girls between himself and Sirius his arms on her waist hips against her ass. Letting her rock into him. He bent down and nipped her neck. Lily looked up and saw James behind her and froze. James looked down at her and placed a hand on her cheek leaning down to kiss her... suddenly the song ended and she quickly pulled away and walked with out a word to the stairs... midway Airia caught her arm and whispered something into her ear. Lily thought for a moment before nodding and going to sit on the couch near another sixth year girl. Completely refusing to look near James. He waked up to Lily sitting on the couch chatting to the other girls.

"Lily"

"Potter?" Lily said looking up from her still full drink. It was obvious that it had been spiked and he knew she wouldn't drink it.

" Can I...err... talk to you for a moment?"

"If you must"

"err... like alone?"

"No"

"Lily please"

"Sod off Potter"

"Why wont you? Afraid you'll snog me?"

"Hardly"

"Then why not"

"Because I'm still trying to figure out why anyone would spend ten minutes alone with you when your a bulling toe rag. "

" Come on Lil's is that the best you have, that's so two years ago."

"Yet you still don't get it" Lily breathed sarcastically.

"Nope guess not. Just come out into the hall. For just a second. I wont jump your bones I swear."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him

"I'll be back I guess" she said to her friends and stood up to walk into the hall way.

A/N:

This is my second attempt at a fanfiction. My first failed miserably. I'm in the process of looking for a beta so I'm editing by my self and judging from my first authors note and chapter... I'm begging you to bear with me. Forever thanks.

Revised A/N:

Ok, I have spent a good two hours channeling my inner Grammaticist, and I believe the story will read much easier. I'm sorry for all those people who had to suffer from my earlier attempt at a passing piece. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peace out

Jessie


	2. Walk With Me

A/N:

REVISED!! I am finally cracking down on my grammar for this chapter as well.

James led Lily through the portrait hole and into the hall. He leaned against the wall next to her and looked at her body. First her figure, she had enough curves to drive a person mad. Her neck was long and thin. He remember nipping it. Her taste was a drug for him even if only for a moment. Her face was amazing her deep green eyes like pools of emeralds. Her lips, plush, plump and utterly kissable. her nose was small and cute he wanted to place feather light kisses all over her body.

James was shaken out of his longing thoughts of holding Lily forever in her arms by Lily herself.

"Potter"

"Sorry... I was err.. Thinking " James mumbled

"You wanted to talk?" She questioned

"Well err.. mostly I um wanted to know why you where in there" He forced out.

"What do you mean by 'why I was in there'" she questioned back suspicion rising quickly. This had better not be another ploy to ask her out. If he tried that she knew her self restraint from cursing him into oblivion would vanish.

"Well honestly you've never been to a single party since you've come to Hogwarts and honestly I don't think you could have made a better entrance than your little "show" with Airia" James grinned at her

"what's wrong Potter? Jelious?" Lily said darkly "sucks for you I guess " She said before turning back in and walking toward the portrait.

"Fairy-lights" she said to the fat lady

"LILY PLEASE stop! Cant you just talk to me civilized? I mean its not like I've done anything to you please just listen OK?"

"Why should I Potter. You spend all day chasing me around! I can't take it anymore. I want a break, just stay away from me. You don't know me! Yet you wont give me any space I'm not yours James. You cant chase off every guy I try to get close to. You spend your days making fun of people and pulling pranks like a big headed JERK! I cant stand you. Don't come near me again. " Lily screamed at him completely unaware of the Fat Lady and entire Gryffindor common room watching.

James stopped only a foot from her. He was shocked. He just wanted to talk to her. He just wanted to know her, for her to give him one chance. Where had this come from. He hadn't said a word to her in two days. Something was wrong. It had to be.

"Because." It was all he said

"Because? What are you Potter three? Honestly. Go fuck off."

"Join me?" He couldn't resist. He knew should have groveled but he didn't

Lily turned red. Not from embarrassment but from sheer anger.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once. Don't ever speak to me like that again" She said frozen in her spot shaking. she didn't know why it bothered her so bad but it did. To anyone else it was funny, a joke, but not her, and not from Potter.

"Too bad" he said crossing the space and wrapping his arms around her waist in one motion "Don't hate me too bad for this. You really should cheer up princess. It pains me to see you so upset" With that he placed his lips on hers, softly. Her taste intoxicated him and her scent drove him mad. Before he knew it he was pressing hard on her lips every inch of him needed her to let him in. He moved one of his hands down to her bum and squeezed.

Lily gasped and in that moment James slid his tongue into her mouth moaning in the unknown haven. His body was shaking from touching her. Every were he felt her was on fire. Just as he pulled away he felt Lily relax and shockingly kiss him back...with need. It felt like nothing that he could imagine he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He felt Lily's heart race. He ran one of his hands up her side cupping he cheek. She put her hands into his hair. The simple gesture felt like nothing he knew.

She moaned into his mouth and froze. _What was she doing! **Well dear I do believe your snogging Potter. You know you fancy him just admit it. **Never. I do not fancy potter he is a complete wanker. _

Shoving him back she ran from the room. She needed air. James made to fallow her until some one caught his arm.

"Don't" Airia said "give her space"

"But... she... I need to apologize" James choked he looked upset

"Trust me...if you value your life, you'll stay" Airia warned before walking back inside

James looked up towards the stair case Lily had run up. Walking over he sat on the bottom stair. Looking around at hall he knew he had messed up.

_If she hates me so much, why did she kiss me back? I'm so confused. Why do I keep doing this to her. Why can't I just move on and forget her.** Because you love her. You don't want to forget her, she's everything to you.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Lily looked up into the sky. Diamonds shimmered down around her. The deep black velvet looked so close. if only he could touch it., to wrap it around herself. A protection from everything scary and harmful. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be so many things. She wanted her parents back, for her sister to love her again. She wanted the world to go back to normal, a world where she didn't snog Potter... but that wasn't even the worst part of it. She had liked it. She had felt so safe so warm in his arms. It felt so right kissing him. but it wasn't...it couldn't be... there was no way.

stepping onto the wall of the Astronomy tower she lifted her arms up to the night sky. Here she felt free. Free of problems and worries. Free of sadness and tears. Free of people and drama. Here she could tell her heart to the gods and no one would ever know.

**_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_**

It was bliss, the silence that embraced the night. There was so much going on in Lily's head that she hardly knew where to start.

**_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_**

_I'm always running away from everything. I can't handle it, I'm so weak. They say I'm ugly and useless. That I'm a freak._

**_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_**

_I just want to feel loved. I want to feel needed. Potter uses me as some joke. I wont be another girl he sleeps with and then leaves. All those girls who have left heart broken and void. Used by him for sex. Just trophies. Just another notch on his bed post._

**_When lies turned into truth  
I would sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_**

_I want to be different. I want to be open. But its so hard to trust him. Its so hard to understand how and why he does what he does._

**_I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go_**

_I wish I could be like those other girls. Full of Fun, ready to do anything._

**_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_**

_No one knows the real me._

Lily walked down the stair case long after midnight, by her guess it was about three A.M., half way down the final set of stairs she saw a figure leaning against the rail. It appeared to be asleep. She approached warily. The closer she got she saw it was a boy. Older, with dark black hair and glasses. _James... What was he doing there? So late? _

She walked up to him and said his name. No response.

"James" she shook him gently. He stirred a bit. Looking up his eyes widened and he jumped up in shock...

"Lily... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you mad."

"What? never mind ...what are you doing out here?"

"Well I err..." James stumbled over his words a blush rising in his cheeks

James Potter? Blushing? Something was off here

"Well what?" Lily questioned

"Iwaswaitingtoapoligizetoyou" He rushed

"...what?"

"I was waiting to apologize to you" James finished

"oh... well...um" Lily didn't really know what to say to him.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked motioning to the portrait hole

"Oh yeah we proly should..." Lily replyed awkwardly

James walked up to the Fat Lady and gave her the password. She swung open saying if they didn't go in this time she would lock them out for good, that she didn't appreciate being treated like a common door. James apologized graciously and led Lily through. He walked over to the couch and sat down staring into the fire.

Lily walked over to the couch and sat down looking a bit uncomfortable. _He looks so tired. I feel bad for making him stay there... wait what? I didn't make him stay there...he did that all on his own...stupid boy...but why?** You know exactly why Lily dear...her fancies...**finish that sentence and I'll kill you._

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by James...who was saying her name looking at her worriedly

"Lily?? Are you OK? Look I really am sorry I didn't mean to be a prat... honestly..."

"No. Its fine ... I was thinking."

"Oh..."

"Why did you wait" Lily said before she had time to stop herself

"Well. if you want to know honestly..." He paused for a moment... Lily nodded her head waiting for him to continue "I was worried I had hurt you."

"You act like you care" she replyed honestly curious

"I do Lily...What do I have to do to get you to see this?" He pleaded "I've cared about you for years. All I want is one chance."

She looked at him...

His strong amazingly fit body.

His crazy jet black hair.

His beautiful blue eyes behind his wire rimmed glasses.

He looked like a god.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm really sorry. I cant do this... not right now..." The common room was empty. All she had to do was lean forward and she could be kissing him again. She could feel safe and protected. And loved... She could feel wanted.

"I can wait Lily... I have for years. I will until I die."

"Good night James" She said standing up

"Good night Lily Flower" He watched her walk up the stairs and vanish. He stared into the fire for another hour or so before climbing his own stairs and falling into bed.

A.N.

Song in bolded italics...Frozen - Within Temptation

Well that's it for chapter 2.. I hope you liked it. Please review. Still looking for a beta. I want 5 reviews before Ill post again...

Peace Out

Jessie


	3. Talk With Me

Disclamer : I own none of J.K.R.'s masterpiece...

Chapter 3

* * *

Lily woke surprisingly early considering how late she had stayed up the previous night with James. The train would be here soon, to take her home for the summer. Lily realized now that she was beginning to dread going home to her sister Petunia and Vernon, however not only was that going to be just heaps of fun, but Vernon's very large and very unpleasant sister Marge was coming to stay as well. For some "odd" reason Marge seemed to think that Lily was no more than a personal maid. Of course the fact that Vernon nor her sister ever found the need to correct her didn't really help. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes for the train ride and walked into the bathroom. She began to undress, looking at her body in the full length mirror she couldn't really find much wrong with it. Not that she was perfect but she wasn't ugly in any sense. She thought about what James and her had talked about last night. It was so confusing... She used to hate James Potter...well maybe not hate but she certainly had no feelings for him. She wondered what had caused her to want to kiss him again last night. Walking over to the shower she turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. Hanging her robe and towel on the hook just out side the door, she stepped in and let the warm water run over her body. It was so relaxing. The heat helped the tension from all the knots she had in her back.

James woke with a start from his dream as a bucket of cold water splashed down on him...followed by the cackling of his two best mates Sirius and Remus...

"Oh Lily!!" Sirius mimicked perfectly

"Mate you've got it bad" Remus spoke seeing James awake.

"Yeah Prongsie, what was ickle Jamesy and Lilykins doing this time? Another wild shag?"

"Oh sod off" said James rising from his bed to go take a shower before the train came to take them home

"HAHA Moony I knew it... told you he was dreaming about her! That would be 10 sickles.." Sirius said victoriously pumping his fist in the air like a small child.

"You guys were betting on me??" James asked...well more like insisted incredulously

"Oh wow look at the time Moony, we had best be getting to breakfast. See you there Prongs...enjoy your shower." Sirius ran from the dorm, grabbing his truck and shrinking it to fit in his pocket on the way out.

"Oh...yeah...right behind you Pads" Remus blushed gave James an apologizing look before doing likewise.

James walked into the bathroom, stripped out of his sleeping pants ans started the water. Stepping into the hot water he thought of Lily. Last night had certainly been a step n the right direction. They had had a civilized conversation for the first time in years. James was almost excited about the possibility of her accepting him as a friend. He didn't know however whether or not being just friends would be enough for him. He knew he loved her and that he wanted her to always be near him, but would he be able to take the pain of seeing her everyday and not having her?

* * *

One by one the group, (Sirius, Remus, Tracy, Lily, Airia, and James) filed into the great hall for the last breakfast before the train ride home.

"Oi! Sirius save a bit for the rest of the school will ya?" Airia chided as she watched in horror with the rest of her friends, as Sirius attacked the food in front of him. The group laughed merrily at the rather gruesome entertainment of Sirius' eating habits. When everyone was done, the group headed out side to enjoy the grounds until the carriages came to that them to Hogsmead Station.

"Its really is beautiful out isn't it." Lily said to no one in particular. She nearly jumped into the lake when a voice beside her responded

"Yeah it really is. Kind of like something...or some one else I know." James said looking pointedly at her. Lily blushed slightly, before replying playfully ignorant

"Oh really? What is...or should I say who is that."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

"Who is right, and its you Lily. More beautiful than this entire place. Thats you Lily. Why can't you see that? "

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

"I wish I knew James. I honestly do."

_**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

"Me too, Your amazing Lily, you think I'm messing with your head only because you can't see it for yourself. "

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

"Why do you care so much James. You seem to be ready to do anything I asked of you. Why?"

_**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time **_

"Because Lily, you captured my heart years ago. And I can't seem to take it back. I care about you so much Lily. I don't want to be with anyone but you, and even if I was wrong this whole time and your a terrible person, I'm willing to risk it all just to find out. I want to know you Lily, I want to know everything about you."

_**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

"James. Please. I can't do this right now. I won't see you for months. Then it's our last year. Please. Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what Lily? Don't love you? It's too late for that." James pleaded looking into her eyes "Look I'm not asking you to marry me...well not yet." James smirked at Lily's reaction "just for the summer Lily think it over ok? And when school starts again we'll talk about it ok? And I wont bring it up until."

"ok" That was all she said. It was all she had to say. Neither could tell how it would turn out in the end. Off in the distance their friends watched smiling. They knew that James love was genuine and that Lily would see that eventually.

* * *

As the carriages arrived the group piled into one. Airia and Sirius sat with Remus and Tracy on the larger side leaving James and Lily together on the smaller bench. Peter was no where to be seen.

When they reached the Marauders compartment, deemed such in first year when they bewitched the doors to lock if they weren't in the cabin themselves or friends that they had asked to join them, they stowed their trunks on the racks and settled down for the long journey. It usually took about a good 9 hours to make the journey. They sat in the same pattern as in the carriage. They were casually talking about quidditch and muggle life when Lily had an idea.

"hey do you guys want to try a muggle game?"

"Uh sure. What game?" Airia asked ...knowing the answer already , it was Lily's favorite game

"Truth or Dare"

"What?" the guys asked. Lily sighed happily before explaining the rules to the guys.

"But how do you know the person will actually tell the truth?" James questioned smartly

"Are you saying you guys are liars? H'm I suppose we could use a truth spell. Do you think that would work?

"It might. Here I'll cast it" James mumbled the spell low so they couldn't here the incantation. Truth spells were really dangerous and weren't supposed to be used by witches and wizards underage. It was taught to James by his dad long ago before he died in an attack at work. He was an auror for the Ministry. He died they say at the wand of Voldemort himself.

"Did it work?" Tracy asked looking around at the compartment and the friends in it. It certainly didn't feel any different.

"H'm I dunno, but I have an idea of how we can test it. " James said. "Sirius, are you a player?"

"WHAT? NO!" the group positively howled with laughter as Sirius' precious hair went from black to pink. Freaking out and looking in a mirror he pulled from his pocket Sirius started to wail with tears.

"My hair!! Oh my poor hair!!"

"Oh lay off Pads it will go back when the game is over."

"It had better...I'm going first." Sirius said, still pouting over his hair.

"Remus...Truth or dare"

"Uhh... Truth" Remus said more as a question than and answer... "Wait! Before we start lets agree that nothing leaves this cabin, ok?" The group agreed and turned back to Sirius to see what Remus would have to answer.

"Remus...Is it true ...that... you ...like ... Tracy?"

Remus turned bright red and mumbled something under his breath. Tracy meanwhile was looking back and forth between Sirius, Remus and the carpet of the cabin.

"A little louder please Moony." Sirius teased.

"I said yes." Tracy blushed and reached over and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Your turn Remus" Lily called after the shock of Tracy and Remus' little "moment"

"oh ..yeah um...Airia, Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said with out a moments hesitation.

"H'm..." Remus thought for a moment before grinning "I dare you to give Sirius a lap dance."

Airia went stone still. "Are you serious? "

"No, I am ... so what's it gonna be babe? Wanna have a seat on the lap of love " Sirius said wiggling his eyes brows.

Airia brighten considerable as an idea formed in her head. She walked over to Sirius lightly swinging her hips. She straddled his lap and shook her hips expertly. Placing her hands on his chest she leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, Sirius responded instantly and reached up to make out with her. Just before he reached her lips she stopped dancing and went to sit back on the floor leaving him sitting there hanging.

"Sorry Siri, Pink hair just isn't my thing" The group laughed and Airia glared at Remus for his little friendly "dare" before turning on Tracy.

"Truth or Dare" She said raising her eyebrows maniacally. Tracy looked a tad frightened as she chose truth.

"Is it true that you used to have a crush on Mr. Peterson?" Mr.Peterson was the DADA teacher from their fourth year.

Tracy turned flaming red. And nodded her head yes very slowly. The group laughed merrily at her expense before Tracy turned to Lily with a rather large smile on her face.

"Truth or Dare Lilykins" Lily froze. This couldn't be good. Dare could lead to trouble so she chose truth

"Is it true Lily that you've had some rather racy dreams about Potter?" unlike the others Lily didn't blush, instead she went white as a ghost. Every one stopped talking looked towards Lily.

"yes" ...they barely heard her because she said it so softly. James looked as though Christmas had come in June.

A/N :

The song was "I dont want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith

This chapter turned out fairly ok.

Let me know what you think, it's sad that only about 3 of the people who read this actually review. I need your help to make this story better. Also I'm night kill off a character or two, and possibly go slash with some of the others. So if you have any comments about that plase let me know.

thanks!

Peace

Jess


End file.
